


Without Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never loathed you,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he sobbed without Supergirl's spirit.





	Without Supergirl

I never created Superman TAS.

''I never loathed you,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he sobbed without Supergirl's spirit and she thought he forgot about her.

THE END


End file.
